Creatures of the Night
by StellaPen
Summary: Probable slash later on. After a mysterious experience in the Forbidden Forest, Snape may at last be able to relate to Lupin. However, the life-long enemies must work to save each other.


A/N: I'm finally trying my hand at HP fan fiction, and at what will most likely turn out to be slash. Don't know if it's headed that way yet though. So…warning for possible slash. Also, this takes place during Harry's seventh year, and we assume that Lupin got permission to stay on as DADA teacher (because we all love him, right?) "*" alludes to thoughts.  
  
Disclaimer: Characters and places are all JK Rowling's. Events are mine. But I do have my own personal copy of Snape.   
Severus Snape was not a man who enjoyed parties. Or any sort of social gatherings. Or people at all, for that matter. He found them tedious and dull, and generally had a better time leading a solitary life than a life cluttered with the noise of others.  
  
That was precisely why he was not inside the Great Hall of Hogwarts at the moment, laughing and singing and making merry like everyone else at the Halloween Festival. He was content to walk through the gardens and occasionally blast a revealing spell towards students who took this time to get to know each other better in the bushes. Why students at this school seemed to think every holiday was an excuse to have a make-out session in the shrubbery was beyond him.   
  
He continued walking away from the castle, pulling his black robes tighter about him. The harsh October air was freezing, and though the wind blew quietly, it was still numbing. When he had reached the end of the gardens, Snape turned to stare back up at the tall castle, filled with light. He had often wondered why he felt so awkward in those social situations. Perhaps it had something to do with whatever reason it was that he was so driven away from the golden light emanating from the castle, from life, and into the unfathomable darkness. He had reached the Forbidden Forest.  
  
Again he asked himself why he had ended up here. He could be sitting with the rest of the staff, or at his house table right now, at least attempting to have a good time. But he could predict exactly what was going on in there without him. The Bloody Baron was inevitably pulling some grotesquely disturbing prank on a Gryffindor, causing laughter from all the Slytherins, and much taunting from Draco Malfoy and his posse, consisting of Crabbe and Goyle.   
  
Truth be told, Snape didn't really like any of the students more than others, he just felt that he had to support his house more for fear of angering several families that one would not want to anger. He was in a very precarious position, with his job as a spy, and did not want any information leaked. In actuality, Snape felt that nearly every student in that school was a completely idiotic git who did not deserve his time.   
  
Lost in thought, Snape hadn't noticed that he had ventured well into the Forbidden Forest. He stopped in his tracks when this realization hit. All his senses seemed to sharpen, as the wind itself stilled and the cold pricked at his skin. This was the sensation created by this forest - it was incredibly alluring, yet often offered a deadly temptation.  
  
Snape cursed himself silently when he could see no way out. Slightly annoyed that he had let himself be so ignorant, he began to notice with discreet anxiety that the darkness created by the thick trees and the hazy mist clouded his vision, and he did not remember from which direction he had entered. The moonlight provided help for only a few feet.  
  
Because of these circumstances, Snape was none too surprised when he heard strange footsteps approaching. Fumbling for his wand, he hoped it was one of the centaurs, but could discern only two feet, not four.  
  
Suddenly the footsteps stopped. Snape, having given up on self defense with his wand, turned slowly, hoping and fearing that the moonlight would reveal who sought him.  
  
Severus Snape had never been a man to scream, so he silently gave in as a pair of strong hands gripped his shoulders. All coherent thought left him, replaced by a feeling of emptiness and peaceful oblivion.  
  
~  
  
Remus Lupin quickly removed himself from the celebrations as he felt a familiar tightening in his stomach. He upwards out the window and made silent apologies to Professor Dumbledore and hurried out of the Great Hall. He berated himself angrily for getting so caught up in the party that he had forgotten the time. This had happened once before, but at least this time he had remembered the potion. *Ahh, yes* he thought, *the lovely Wolfsbane. Does wonders, if only it would taste wonderful.*  
  
The castle seemed deserted, as most of the students and staff were in the Great Hall or somewhere in the gardens at the moment, so Lupin easily made it back to his quarters without suspicion. He tiredly leaned against his door when he had reached it, feeling the sickness start to take hold of him. He was not looking forward to another long night, with or without Wolfsbane. "Solis" he muttered, and the door opened, revealing a rather messy room with an unmade bed and papers waiting to be graded laying about.  
  
He sighed, and took off his outer robes. No need to make them more tattered. He then opened the windows fully, to let in cold air. He tended to get somewhat overheated under all that fur, even if he was just sleeping peacefully. He leaned against the stone windowsill, trying to ignore the increasing lightheadedness that was plaguing him and instead staring down at the castle grounds. He had a room that was fairly high up in one of the towers. Great for the view, not so great for the winding climb up the stairs all the time.   
  
Lupin just stared out into the dark night for several moments. He hated this feeling of waiting. Like there was nothing he could do about what was about to happen to him but he knew it was coming. His eyes shifted up to the moon. It was so beautiful. He failed to understand how an object of such beauty could create such a monster. But he refused to think of himself like that again. He had gone through all the stages of depression earlier in life, hating himself for what he was, and now he feared to dwell on any similar thoughts. So he just accepted his condition and tried to make the best of it.  
  
It did have some pluses. Lupin got to keep the wolf senses even while in human form. That meant that at the moment he could see everything crystal clearly below him, including the man that just ran frantically out of the forest. Lupin did a double take. *Man that just ran frantically out of the forest? The Forbidden Forest? On Halloween? What the…*   
  
And as the man got closer Lupin got more confused. He could make out his features now…definitely Severus Snape. Lupin had noticed him leave from the celebration (with his wolf senses he generally noticed everything), but had thought he was just being his usual distant self and going to have a sulk in the dungeons. *What in the name of Merlin was he doing in the forest? Do I even want to know what kind of kinky Dark Arts cult rituals he may have been performing?* Lupin shuddered with disgust. The man frightened him, mostly.  
  
Among these frantic thoughts Lupin noticed that Snape was looking pointedly up at him. In the window. And making some kind of odd hand gesture, presumably meaning he was approaching. Lupin cursed silently. This was the worst night for visitors. Especially ones that detach themselves from parties to go have their own party in the Forbidden Forest.  
  
Snape had disappeared from the grounds now, and Lupin could distinctly hear footsteps approaching his room. *No, no, must not let him in.* He allowed no one to watch his transformations. It was a matter of personal pride.  
  
Lupin doubled over in nausea, which is what the potion replaced pain with. He felt his skin turn tingly and cold, and his hands were going slightly off colour. This was embarrassing enough to himself, and certainly would be worse with a mutual enemy hanging around.   
  
"Lupin! Let me in!" he heard from behind the door. Definitely Snape's voice, definitely rude.   
  
"Not a good night, Snape," he grumbled irritably in way of response.  
  
He could hear mumbling from the other side of his door and suddenly the door was smashed into the wall with a blinding flash of light. Lupin wondered exactly where Snape had found a spell that could break all the locks and charms he had put on his door.  
  
"Look, I really don't want you here tonight, and you certainly don't want to be here tonight, so whatever it is, can't it wait a few days?" Lupin said, noticing the worn state Snape seemed to be in.  
  
"No, it can't. You are the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher aren't you? And however idiotic I think that employment idea might have been, you probably would know better what's wrong with me than I do," Snape said, glaring the whole time.  
  
Lupin stumbled to his bed, vision beginning to go blurry. "I probably do, but not now…please, just leave. You shouldn't see this."  
  
"Oh, right, so I don't have to feel pity for the poor pathetic werewolf? I'm not leaving until you help me sort this out and you're in no state to force me."  
  
"Fine, have a seat", Lupin muttered, taking off his shirt too as he felt an unbearable heat building up inside of him.   
  
Snape seemed to be in no better state. He fell into the chair, rather than just sitting, and bowed his head downwards. "I feel weak, and I can't remember what happened. I think I was unconscious most of the time. All I recall is being called into the Forbidden Forest and -"  
  
Snape had stopped. He had blacked out, as far as Lupin could tell. For a moment, Lupin was unsure what to do. But he realized, if what he suspected had happened to Snape really had happened, he would be a danger if let out. So he let him stay on the chair, watching, nonplussed as he unconsciously groaned. Becoming a vampire could leave one feeling empty, hungry, and eventually completely dead unless relief was found.   
  
Lupin shuddered slightly as his right hand shrunk and grew hair and claws. A rush of cold air hit his back, feeling good against his troubled mind. Perhaps the two monsters could find solace together. 


End file.
